Legend Of Zelda, War of the Wolves
by Farel Wolve
Summary: Zelda, a powerful Hylian nobles daughter gets caught up in the war between the kingdom of Hyrule and a shadowy clan of wolves. The Hylian emporer Tiberious, claims the wolven clan to be monsters that kill for sport.
1. Chapter 1

Hoof beats could be heard thundering through the forest, their metal shoes echoing off the trees. The haggard and ragged breathing of the horses and riders told of their long hard run. The enlarged whites of the horses eyes showing their fear. Eight riders plunged recklessly through the woods. The fierce howls of a pack of hunting wolves lent wings to the feet of the horses. The lead rider was a woman of fair complexion, her long blond hair trailed behind her in twin braids, done up in mauve colored ribbons. She wore a short matching white and mauve colored riding dress. An elegant bow hung by the saddle, and a short delicate sword by her side; the fear shown clearly in her eyes. The other seven riders were all men-at-arms in full armor, their chain mail shirts clanging in their mad dash. The ensigna of the Marquis de Harnikian, one of the richest and most powerful Hylian nobles, sewn on their shoulders. They all had swords, spears or axes strapped to their backs or saddles, with one carrying a bow.

"Hurry we're almost clear of the trees." The woman cried.

The howls of the wolves behind them where becoming louder and fiercer. A humongous black wolf suddenly leapt from in front of them at the women in the lead. The sharp twang of a bow string and the shrill cry of the wolf as the arrow pierced his soft coat, told of the narrow escape she had. The wolf's limp form hit the group with a sickening thud and he was trampled under the feet of the panicked horses. A loud angry snarled sounded as another giant wolf jumped at them, this time taking the archer down, his gurgled cry as his throat was ripped open, drowned in the thundering of the horses hoofs. The riders burst from the forest and raced for the bridge across the gorge ahead.

"Quick!" the woman exclaimed. "I'll blow the bridge when we're across."

Looking back, she saw seven gigantic wolves gaining on them in a ground eating run.

"But Mi'lady!" one of the soldiers objected, "your magic is dangerously low as it is!"

"I know that!" She snapped. "But they're too close for bombs. So unless you'd like to fight those monsters I am going to use my magic."

Cowed, he didn't reply, urging his horse to keep up its break neck pace. The woman turned back to the bridge. "Almost their" she said to herself. "Just a little further." They sped toward the bridge taxing the horses already spent strength. The loud clatter of horseshoes on wood echoed down the chasm as they crossed the small wooden structure. The deafening explosion behind them told of the success of the woman magic, and the flying boards of them destruction of the bridge.

They galloped another several hundred yards before they pulled their exhausted horses up and turned to look at the charred bridge. The wolves were racing at the gorge at top speed, showing no signs of slowing. The group expected they'd stop when they came to the edge of the pit, but their eyes grew wide in shock and terror as the watched the wolves leap effortlessly over the narrow fissure. The riders quickly turned and fled at full speed. Their horses kicking up a large dust cloud.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Sir!" a soldier yelled.

"What is it soldier?" The captain demanded.

"There is a party of seven riders headed this way. They are being chased by seven of those beasts." He replied.

"Notify the knights," the captain called to a soldier on the ground, "there is work to be done."

Turning back to the look out he said "Good eye soldier."

"Thank you sir."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Mi'lady," a soldier shouted, "there is a party of horsemen headed this way from the city. Get across the bridge quickly, blow it when your across. We'll turn and hold these beasts off."

"Francis, no!" She exclaimed.

As the soldiers slowed to turn the soldier responded, "GO! Your life is more important than ours. Your father would never forgive me should something happen to you." With that the men turned and began a dead run toward the wolves with their weapons drawn.

"NO! Come back!" She screamed, but he paid no heed. She turned, tears gathering in her eyes as she continued her race for the bridge. Her broken sobs shaking her thin frame.

"For Zelda!" Francis yelled as the men and wolves collided. The wolves leapt and the soldiers swung their weapons, as the two sides locked in deadly combat. Blades tore through fur and flesh, teeth and claws ripped soft skin. The shrill screams of the dying men and the pained yelps of the wolves mingled in the intense melee. The sounds of weapons being sunk into flesh and the horse's screams of terror filled the mid-afternoon air. As the sounds died, the field seemed to cry, the blood soaking its earth. The bodies of the two dead wolves and four dead men spread about, amidst the unconscious bodies of the other three men and the corpses of the horses. The bodies of the wolves shifted into human form, lying still in the embrace of death.

The other five wolves shifted form, and the young leader looked around at the bloodshed.

"You two," He said to the most wounded of the five. "Stay here and bind these three. You two are with me. She will not escape."

The three reverted back into wolf form and took off after the fleeing figure.


	2. Chapter 2

The sound of pounding hooves sounded in the distance, only drowned by the hoof beats of her own horse and the raggedness of her breathing. They sped past small bushes, and clumps of grouse. They grasshoppers scurried away from their mad dash. The long grass of the field swayed in a stream in their wake. The golden heads disturbed by the jet stream.

"Please Shadow," she begged, "we must reach the bridge."

The lead wolf of her tail sped across the field with the ease bred by long practice. The lithe muscles sliding under his thick coat showed the effort he was making. His gold rimmed eyes hard in their icy blue glare. His jaw set with determination. The Emissary would not escape this time; that was why he was sent. His silver tipped fur glisten in the sun as his feet glided over the grassy plain.

'I am the best of the Wolven hunters. Fastest of the fast. More agile then the woodland monkeys. The emissary foolishly thought that using her men as a distraction would save her. She will pay for the death of my men.'

She urged her mount onward hoping that she would make it. Last time her party out ran the Wolven hunters with ease. They had not made the same mistake twice. She had to get to Castle Town to deliver the letter to the Emperor. Tiberius would reward her father fell when he learned of the success of her mission. If she failed, the Alliance would fall apart and they would stand no chance of defeating the cruel Wolven clan. The things Tiberius had told her of their cruellity were horrifying. Their lack of regard for their kinsmen and the total disregard for age or gender, they slayed all alike.

'I mustn't be captured. Everything depends upon me.'

"Captain! We have confirmed it the rider is the emissary." A knight said.

"We must make all haste then." The captain replied. "Her guards have fallen. We must get to her as quickly as possible. Let's just hope she can get across the bridge."

The Knights urged their horses onwards, their blood hot ready for battle.

'I cannot fail. The Wolven are depending on me. The Hylian tyranny must end, otherwise we will be wiped off the earth.'

He increased his stride as his paws pounded the soft earth. He would not fail, he could not, everything he held dear depended on it.

'Aryll I will not fail you. I will succeed."

Her breathing quickened as she came ever closer to the bridge. The wolves behind her were still gaining. If only she could get across. Turning to look her heart stuck in her throat at the venomous glare the lead wolf was giving her. She turned back as her horse started across the bridge, the horseshoes rattling against the wooden planks. She focused on building her magic blast to the point that it would destroy the massive bridge completely, she could afford any mistakes. As her horse barreled off the bridge she sent the large blast of magic at it. The bridge crumpled under the impact the flaming pieces falling thousands of feet into a dark chasm. She didn't pull up her mount until she was sure she could take off again if the bridge survived. Turning she saw the completely destruction of the bridge and gazed on it with weary tear filled eyes. Her magic and energy reserves were gone. She watched as the wolves pulled up on the opposite side of the gorge. She turned and noted the proximity of the knights coming her way.

"Another ten minutes and I'll be able to rest." She muttered.

She turned back around to coax her horse to walk towards the party, but stopped in shock and terror as she watched the lead wolf make a dash at the gorge and leap across the perilous rocks to cross to her side. She turned her horse and as she kicked him into a run he reared and she fell to the ground unconscious.

AN

I know another short chapter. But the breaks just work so well. I know... I'm Evil. Anyway, any guesses who the wolf is? Oohh, gotcha confused now.


End file.
